musicfandomcom-20200222-history
All I Have To Give
All I Have To Give is a Backstreet Boys song. Statistics *Length: 4:05 *Key: C#, D *Album: Backstreet's Back *Genre: Pop *Year: 1998 Lyrics I don't know what he does to make you cry But I'll be there to make you smile I don't have a fancy car To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles I don't care if he buys you nice things Does his gifts come from the heart? I don't know... But if you were my girl I'd make it so we'd never be apart But my love is all I have to give Without you I don't think I can live I wish I could give the world to you... But love is all I have to give (give.) When you talk (when you talk), Does it seem like he's not even listening to a word you say? That's ok babe, just tell me your problems I'll try my best to kiss them all AWAY... Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most? Does his friends take all your time? Baby please, I'm on my knees Praying for the day that you'll be mine! But my love is all I have to give Without you I don't think I can live I wish I could give the world to you... But love is all I have to give... oh to you (Hey girl) Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside Ohh oh ohoh all the money in the world could never add up to all the love I have inside... I love you well well And i will give it to you All i can give, all i can give (Ohh)Everything i have is for you You got what i need (you, you, you, you) What i need... my love is all that i have to give All that i have is for you My love is all... My love is all I have to give (ohhh) Without you I don't think I can live (oh) (I don't think that I can live) I wish I could give the world to you... (give the world to you) But love is all I have to give (it's all that I have) But my love is all I have to give Without you I don't think I can live I wish I could give the world to you... But love is all I have to give (give) To you... Ohhh all I have to give Without you I don't think I can live Give the world to you But love is all I have to give to you (that's all I got to give) Ohhh all I have to give Without you I don't think I can live Give the world to you But love is all I have to give to you (that's all I got to give) Ohhh all I have to give Without you I don't think I can live Give the world to you But love is all I have to give to you (that's all I got to give) Category:Songs Category:Backstreet Boys songs Category:1998 songs Category:1998 videos Category:1998 singles